1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to illumination devices, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved illuminated spoke mounted reflector for bicycles. Various types of reflector and lighting devices are available for attachment to bicycles. These various devices have been developed to provide a degree of safety for a bicycle rider after dark. While various reflector devices have been attached to the spokes of a bicycle wheel, these devices depend upon available lighting for operation, and do not afford sufficient illumination to enable the bicycle to be seen at a great enough distance by an automobile driver. In order to provide an enhanced degree of safety for night time bicycle riders, the present invention utilizes a rotary electrical contact assembly for transmitting power from a conventional bicycle generator to illuminated spoke mounted reflectors. In addition to the safety benefits of the present invention, an interesting aesthetic flashing effect may also be achieved.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of illumination devices are known in the prior art. A typical example of such an illumination device is to be found in U.S. Pat. No. 1,740,588, which issued to F. Hamilton on Dec. 24, 1929. This patent discloses a stationary reflector and light for the illumination of a vehicle license plate. U.S. Pat. No. 2,161,842, which issued to W. Allison on June 13, 1939, discloses a stationary illuminated reflector for highway signs. U.S. Pat. No. 4,037,924, which issued to L. May on July 26, 1977, discloses a spoke mounted bicycle reflector. U.S. Pat. No. 4,140,368, which issued to E. Sundahl on Feb. 20, 1979, discloses a bicycle safety reflector which is mounted for rotation on a bicycle hub and a bicycle spoke. Two planar reflectors are attached to opposite sides of a spring metal base plate, the inner end of which has a curved portion forming a spring clip for attachment to the wheel hub and the outer end of which has a laterally protruding spoke clamp which can be crimped onto a spoke. U.S. Pat. No. 4,178,070, which issued to R. Thibodeau, Sr. on Dec. 11, 1979, discloses a spoke mounted bicycle reflector which utilizes a pair of reflector assemblies mounted on opposite sides of a bicycle wheel with the reflective surfaces being transverse to the length of the bicycle. Each assembly has back-to-back reflective surfaces of two selected, different colors, as for example red and amber. When the wheel spins, illumination from the front or rear produces a sharp flashing or stroboscopic effect.
While the above mentioned devices are suited for their intended usage, none of these devices provide an illuminated spoke mounted bicycle reflector. Additionally, none of the aforesaid prior art illumination devices utilize a rotary electrical contact assembly for providing power from a conventional generator to an illuminated spoke mounted reflector. An additional feature of the present invention, not contemplated by the aforesaid prior art devices, is the provision of a rotary electrical contact assembly mounted on the axle of a bicycle wheel and provided with a switch for allowing continuous or intermittent illumination of spoke mounted reflectors. Inasmuch as the art is relatively crowded with respect to these various types of illumination devices, it can be appreciated that there is a continuing need for and interest in improvements to such illumination devices, and in this respect, the present invention addresses this need and interest.